Southern Values and Californication
by thebrokencradle
Summary: AU: When Mirage's car breaks down in Hound's home town things just spiral out of control. Family issues, religious conflicts, emotional turmoil and attraction ensue. HUMAN TFs. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As with all long fics I have an obligatory list of disclaimers, rants, instructions and notes at the beginning so I don't have to #!*% repeat myself like a broken record.**

**The Transformers are property of Hasbro. Any characters seen here will, undoubtedly, be property of Hasbro. I am poor. I can barely feed myself much less buy the Transformers. But you could bet your sweet life I would if I could afford it.**

**I have officially jumped on the Bandwagon and this story features HUMAN TFs. If you don't like that then you can just move right on down the line there.**

**This is a SLASH story. There will me man/man in this story. If you don't like that then press the magical little back button at the top of your server and don't leave a #!*% comment about how this story is #!*% and I should write better fics.**

**This story is not a light and fluffy walk in the park. It will contain: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Family Issues and serious mind-fuckery at some points. Don't like? Don't read. I will repeat this as often as I need to.**

**I update in my own time. So don't go giving me no #!*% about how I'm a lazy #!*% and need to update faster. I write this story in my free time and if you haven't noticed it's one of no less than six unfinished fics here. Yeah.**

**I AM AN AMERICAN CITIZEN AND HAVE FREEDOM OF SPEECH. DON'T YOU DARE GO #!*% TO BE!**

**Flames will be castrated, beaten within an inch of their lives and crucified for all to see if I see them. Choose your words wisely.**

**Now that all that is out of the way: ENJOY THE FIC!**

_**Southern Values and Californication**_

**Chapter 1**

_**"P I N K**_  
_** P I M P**_  
_** I'm back again**_  
_** I know you all missed me**_  
_** I'm so so sick**_  
_** Can't handle it**_  
_** Yeah I talk ******_  
_** Just deal with it**_

_** My rims are 23 inch**_  
_** And they're black on black**_  
_** No they're not his**_  
_** Diamonds all over my teefs**_  
_** You can try and try you can't beat me**_

_** So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets**_  
_** And hope I'll always win**_  
_** Even if I don't I'm ***ked because**_  
_** I live a life of sin**_  
_** But it's alright**_  
_** I don't give a #!*% **_  
_** I don't play your rules I make my own**_  
_** Tonight**_  
_** I'll do what I want**_  
_** Cuz I can!"**_

_**~~ P!NK "Cuz I Can"  
**_

The white and electric blue Porche Panamera could turn heads in a big city on a regular day. So when it came tearing through the small town of Temple, Texas before the engine gave a loud "ku-chunk!" and the car screamed to a halt everyone noticed.

Hound in particular.

The young man had been sitting on the hood of his army green jeep, camera in hand as he took photos of the nearby buildings. When he heard the obnoxious yet undeniable sick sound of the car he turned and had to stare.

The sleek, low riding sports car was smoking under the hood and Hound – who knew little to nothing about cars other than "that's bad" – flinched. That was one #!*% expensive looking car… He snapped a quick photo out of unconscious habit, raising the camera to his eye when the door opened.

His finger froze and his eyes widened, the camera creeping away from his face at the sight of the driver.

If the car had been beautiful the driver was drop-dead gorgeous.

Tall and slender with pure white skin and hair with pale blue eyes, the young man moved with an easy grace, standing straight and proud as he walked to the front of his car. At the moment his sharp, aristocratic features were twisted into a scowl and he was shucking the white fitted coat from his shoulders, revealing a baby-blue button-down shirt underneath. He popped the hood of his car, coughing and waving the smoke away as he peered at the engine, growling loudly in aggravation when he couldn't find an obvious problem.

Hound, who had been busy staring at the shapely #!*% that was emphasized by tight white pants, jumped when the young man's attention was set on him.

"You!" The voice was smooth and rich, but the bite in it was enough to make Hound think twice. "Get over here and help me push my car to a repair shop, you dumb hick!"

Hound blinked and looked around before shrugging and sliding off his car, putting his camera away and walking over to the car as the young man closed the hood.

"The shop is back that way." He pointed to the direction that the driver had come from. He received a haughty sneer, a #!*% of sharp hips and a flick of pale hair for his comment.

"Well then help me push the #!*% car in that way." He said as if speaking to a mentally retarded child.

Hound shrugged his thick shoulders, pulled off his tee shirt so he wouldn't get sweat on it, and placed his hands on the bumper of the car. The young man's eyes followed his movements as Hound easily pushed the car up the road, a thin, pale eyebrow rising as sharp blue eyes noted the taunt back muscles and sculpted figure of the young man.

Hound was tall and muscular, his skin covered by a farmer's tan and his dark green hair shaggy and cut fairly short. It fell into warm blue eyes and his square face had a healthy glow to it. He was cute. Not stunningly handsome or particularly attractive but cute in the sort of "puppy-dog with floppy ears" way. He wore a pair of tanned cargo pants with suspenders around his shoulder, his discarded shirt slung over his shoulder as well.

Hound glanced up when he felt eyes on him and the other boy sneered, letting his eyes linger, daring the young boy to say something. Hound, for his part, blushed and looked down, returning to pushing the car up the road.

By the time they go to the repair shop Hound was covered in sweat and the pale young man was slightly #!*% .

It was the middle of summer. In Texas. At three in the afternoon.

"How can you live in this?" He asked snippishly, walking into the repair shop with Hound following behind him like a stray dog.

"Well we don't usually come out that much in the summer unless we have to tend the crops or go somewhere."

The albino boy glared at Hound for a moment before looking around the empty shop.

"Can I get someone to fix my car?" He called angrily. Kup came in, the older man raising a worn eyebrow at the sight of the immaculate young man.

"An' who might you be?" The old mechanic asked, wiping off his grease covered hands.

"Mirage DeLiginer." The young man tilted his head in such a way that gave the impression he was looking down his nose at Kup. "I need my car fixed." He pointed out the window to the still smoking car and Kup's eyes widened. He trundled around to the car, lifting the hood and peering at the engine.

"Well…" Kup murmured, chewing his tobacco slightly.

"Well?" Mirage echoed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Looks like two sparkplugs exploded in here… Engine's shot and I don't have the parts to replace for this model…"

"How long would it take you to get the parts?" Mirage sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"About a week to ten days…. Maybe more depending on where I can buy the parts."

Mirage groaned and ran a hand through his sleek, long hair.

"Fine… Where's this town's best hotel?"

Kup gave a gravelly, harsh laugh at that.

"This town doesn't have a "best hotel". We have a motel that people die in and that is pretty much it." The older man chuckled. Kup nodded to Hound, who was standing behind Mirage, observing the other boy intently. "Hound's daddy is the owner of a local bed and breakfast, you could probably stay with him."

Hound jumped at being dragged into the conversation, looking up with wide eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, it speaks." Mirage murmured. Hound blushed and looked down, staring at his cowboy boot clad feet next to Mirage's clean white designer boots. "Well?"

Hound glanced up, surprised that the other boy was talking to him.

"Help me get my bags and take me to where-ever I'm staying." Mirage rolled his eyes and Hound blinked before springing into action, helping Mirage gather up his things from the car as Kup went to get on the phone with a parts dealer.

_**"You know I'm rare**_  
_** You stop and stare**_  
_** You think I care**_  
_** I don't**_  
_** You talk real loud**_  
_** But you ain't saying nothing cool**_  
_** I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool**_

_** My life's a fantasy**_  
_** That you're not smart enough to even dream**_  
_** My ice is making me freeze**_  
_** You can try and try you can't beat me**_

_** Uh**_  
_** Break it down**_  
_** It's tough times out here ya know what I'm saying mmhmm**_  
_** Yeah I'm super thick**_  
_** People say I'm much too chick**_  
_** Come and kiss the ring**_  
_** You just might learn a couple things**_  
_** I'm trying to school you dog**_  
_** Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff**_  
_** I'm your worst nightmare**_  
_** Bring it we can take it there**_  
_** What are you scared**_

_** So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets**_  
_** And hope I'll always win**_  
_** Even if I don't I'm ***ked because**_  
_** I live a life of sin**_  
_** But it's alright**_  
_** I don't give a #!*% **_  
_** I don't play your rules I make my own**_  
_** Tonight**_  
_** I'll do what I want**_  
_** Cuz I can**_  
_** Yeah!"**_

_**~~ P!NK "Cuz I Can"**_

**EDIT: Okay, so it just didn't feel right not putting lyrics to the songs that I listen to while I write these chapters (spread my insanity through music!) so this has been altered ever so slightly.**

**NOW. If you think you have a good "Hound/Mirage" song somewhere in your MP3, iPod or some other music media then tell me and your song might be featured in this story! I also always enjoy input from readers (a little bit more than "please continue!" or "good job!") and if you have an idea for this story then feel free to share! I AM A SHAMELESS REVIEW WHORE SO IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY THEN SAY IT! GIVE ME REACTIONS, ADVICE, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS, IDEAS, CURIOUSITIES, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS!**

***throws arms out***

**FEED ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Many thanks and (dis)honorable mentions to Carlough, who is patient enough with me to allow me to bounce ideas of their head almost endlessly…**

_**Southern Values and Californication**_

**Chapter 2**

_**"I'd appreciate your input**_

_** Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought**_  
_** Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about**_  
_** So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts**_  
_** Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up**_  
_** You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds**_  
_** I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns**_  
_** Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined**_  
_** To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time**_

_** Do it now**_  
_** You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_  
_** So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_  
_** Do it again now**_  
_** You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_  
_** So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_  
_** Gettin' horny now!"**_

_**~~ Bloodhound Gang "Bad Touch"**_

Mirage grunted as he was jostled and shaken in his seat in the passenger side of Hound's jeep. His suitcase clunked in the back seats loudly and Mirage jumped when they went over a particularly harsh stretch of road.

"How can you people live over here?" Mirage called over the sound of the engine and the wind. Hound smiled at him and shrugged, turning back to the road as they came up to the front gate of his daddy's home.

It was almost picturesque in a way. A sprawling ranch house at the front of a fenced off property with at least a dozen acres of land surrounding it, the house looked like something out of a "Southerner's Digest" magazine. There was a small barn some distance behind the house, the typical red and white and looking as pristine as the day it was built. In front of the house was a sign, faded and creaking, that read "Bed and Breakfast" in flowing yellow letters on a white background. Hound pulled in front of the ranch house, grabbing Mirage's suitcase as the pale boy stepped out, flouncing over to the front door and stomping in.

The inside was nice. Not particularly fancy or expensive but cozy and warm, looking something like what the inside of a sweet little old lady's house would look like. There were cross-stitch samplers framed on the wall and knitted blankets and sewn quilts decorating the couches and chairs. The walls were a friendly blue wallpaper with a yellow tulip design.

An almost miniscule woman bustled out of the nearby kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron when she saw Mirage. He gave a small squeak of surprise, but calmed when Hound came up behind the guest with a suitcase in hand.

"Ma, this is Mirage, his car broke down and he needs to stay with us." Hound mumbled in his heavy southern accent. "Mirage, this is my Mama, Carly."

"Pleased to meet you." Carly smiled and held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet who?" A deep voice rumbled and Carly stiffened, pulling her hand back and turning to look at a doorway.

Mirage turned his gaze to the doorway as well and almost fell over.

If he thought Hound was big, the man in the doorway was monstrous.

At least two heads taller than Hound, this man's arm was about as thick as Mirage's torso, his tanned skin taunt across meaty muscles. His hair was jet black and his face was nothing but hard lines and square angles. He wore a button-down plaid shirt and jeans, his shirt drenched in sweat as the front of it flapped open to reveal a toned chest and stomach.

Mirage could feel the hormonal rush as he looked at this man.

Dear god, it was always the married ones…

"Daddy, this is Mirage, he needs a place to stay until Kup can get his car fixed up." Hound nudged Mirage forward. "Mirage, this is my daddy, Trailbreaker."

Mirage held out his pathetically delicate looking hand, Trailbreaker grasping it and shaking firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Mirage…"

"A pleasure, I'm sure." The young man managed to eek out, clearing his throat and blushing slightly. Trailbreaker gave a booming laugh and a wide smiled, slapping Mirage on the back in a good-natured way that nearly sent the smaller man flying into the nearest wall.

"Well now since you're so shy why don't you let Hound show you the sights of the town? We don't have much, but it's nice and quiet, a good place to get away from it all."

Mirage's eyes lowered slightly before his head was raised proudly once more.

"I guess if there's nothing better to do." The young man sniffed, turning to Hound, who had just finished placing Mirage's bag carefully near the stairwell. "Well?"

Hound nodded and led Mirage back out to the jeep, the young albino reluctantly climbing in as Mirage coaxed the engine into action.

**X X X**

"This is… nice…" Mirage murmured as he sat on an enormous hay roll with Hound, staring up at the stars in silence.

The sky was crystal clear with the stars twinkling bright as tinsel, the gaseous beings laughing at some private cosmic joke as they watched the two humans, too far away for their laughter to be heard.

Hound was lying on his side, head propped up on a hand as he munched on a piece of hay.

"I come here most every night… It's like another world altogether." The tanned boy murmured, smiling at the sky.

"Definitely a quantum leap from my world… We don't really see any stars in Los Angeles."

"California?" Hound asked surprised. He really shouldn't have been with Mirage's accent and his looks, but it still came as a shocker. Mirage rolled his blue eyes and smirked at the sky.

"I work in Hollywood, but my home is in the City of Angels." Mirage sighed and laid back on the firm yet comfortable hay. "So what about you? Lived in this town your whole life?"

"Nah, was born in Nashville, but Ma and Daddy wanted to settle down somewhere quiet. Moved here when I was about four and have been here ever since." Hound tilted his head and smiled. "So how old are you anyway?" Mirage smirked and raised an eyebrow at the question.

"How old do you think?"

"Well, I'm eighteen, you look younger than me."

"Off by a long shot, I turned twenty a few days ago." Mirage rolled onto his side. "So are you a virgin?"

"Wh-what?" Hound sputtered, blushing brightly. Mirage laughed and smirked at him, their eyes meeting for a moment. The smirk faded to a small frown and Hound's heart seemed to be attempting to explode from his chest at the expression.

Hound felt as if he was witness to something private as he looked at Mirage.

The other boy was so unguarded, his face impassive but slightly thoughtful as his eyes traced pathways in the starlit sky. His pale face seemed to glow in the starlight and Hound leaned closer, eyes carefully roving over the sharp features of Mirage's face.

He noted that Mirage's eyes weren't actually blue. They were a very light shade of purple that looked blue in certain lights. That must have been part of his being an albino, Hound thought as he shifted closer.

Mirage smelled really nice too… A fresh and light smell, like some sort of fruit… Oranges or some other citrus… Hound inhaled deeply and Mirage turned just as the other boy's head lifted, their mouths meeting in a technical kiss.

They froze, staring at one another before Hound carefully pushed forward, his mouth pressing to Mirage's more firmly and his hands moving to either side of the younger boy's head. Mirage's eyes closed halfway and his mouth fell open, his tongue tangling with Hound's as they began to tear into one another. A pale hand clawed at a green tee shirt and thick, tanned hands grasped Mirage's waist as their mouths moved together smoothly.

Suddenly Mirage stiffened and his eyes widened. He pulled away and shoved Hound off of him, the other boy falling clean off the hay roll as Mirage covered his mouth.

"Mirage?" Hound asked, slightly dazed and surprised at the sudden change of attitude. He climbed back up and touched the other boy's shoulder. Mirage slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He spat and Hound pulled back, eyes wide and looking for all the world like a puppy that had been kicked for absolutely no reason at all.

"I'm sorry, was it something I did?"

" #!*% , Hound! Just-" Mirage's eyes met Hound's and the other boy sneered, looking away. "Just… take me back…" He whispered, sliding off the hay roll and dusting off his white pants.

Hound felt his shoulders slump slightly in confusion before he obeyed and slowly followed Mirage back to the jeep, wondering what he had done wrong…

_**"Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket**_  
_** Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it**_  
_** Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas**_  
_** But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"**_  
_** So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship**_  
_** Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip**_  
_** So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle**_  
_** And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"**_

_** Do it now**_  
_** You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_  
_** So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_  
_** Do it again now**_  
_** You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_  
_** So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_  
_** Gettin' horny now!"**_

_**~~ Bloodhound Gang "Bad Touch"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Southern Values and Californication**_

**Chapter 3**

"_**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life…"

_**~~ Snow Patrol "Chasing Cars"**_

_Hound pressed his mouth to Mirage's unsure of what to do or how to touch his lover, fearing to disappoint. An ice cold gaze turned hazy as Mirage smirked and guided his hands to his chest and his rear. Hound whimpered and buried his face in the pale column of Mirage's throat, watching his own hands as they slid under the blue button-down shirt, feeling the tight muscles and skin of the older boy's chest. Mirage moaned and curled his arms around Hound's neck, hooking a slender leg around broad hips. Hound felt himself getting hard as Mirage fondled the front of his jeans, the albino gasping and throwing his head back when Hound slid a hand over his ribs._

"_Mirage…" Hound whimpered, pressing their hips together. Mirage gave a soft chuckle and pressed his chest upward, rolling them until Hound was_-

THUD!

Hound's head shot up as he fell to the floor, having rolled out of bed in the throes of his dream. Mussed up green hair fell into the tanned boy's face as he looked around, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, sheets tangled around his legs and blankets discarded on the complete opposite side of the bed. He looked at his alarm clock, the bright red numbers looking like smug eyes as they proclaimed that it was an hour before he had to get up.

Hound flopped back onto the floor with another loud "thud", running his hand over his face wearily.

He should not have been having a dream about Mirage. He shouldn't have dreams of any guy! Hound sighed, crossed himself* and stood, looking down at himself. He usually didn't sleep with anything on but he decided that it would be a wise decision to put on some clothes before he left the room, even though nobody short of God would be up at three in the morning.

Pulling on a pair of boxers and some overalls, Hound crept through the halls to the kitchen, intent on getting some milk and maybe a cookie if he could hunt down his mother's stash. He was surprised to see the dim light of the refridgerator on in the kitchen and carefully snuck up to the doorway, peering in curiously. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Mirage?" The name slipped from his mouth, causing Mirage to jump and turn to look at him, a gallon of milk in hand as he straightened.

Hound's gaze instantly dropped to the low slung sleep-pants that Mirage was wearing, seemingly locked on the delicate yet sharp looking hip bones that were exposed near the slender waist.

"Ahem." Mirage glared as Hound removed his gaze, closing the fridge door and walking over to a counter. "Where are your glasses?" He mumbled, placing the plastic jug of milk on the counter.

Hound didn't say anything, blushing and opening a cabinet to pull out two glasses. Mirage poured the milk into the two glasses and they drank in silence for a few minutes before Hound spoke.

"You should be in bed." He murmured.

"So should you." Mirage sneered. "What are you, my mother?"

Hound looked away, looking around the kitchen, trying to figure out where his mother would hide her cookies. She had just baked a batch two days ago so he knew there were some…

"What brought you up this early?" Mirage asked, more to fill the silence than any real concern. Hound shrugged.

"Dream." Mirage nodded at the answer, taking another sip from his glass.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, noting the other boy's searching gaze. Hound paused before smiling sheepishly.

"My mother hides her cookies… She just baked a batch a couple of days ago and I'm trying to find out where she hid them."

Mirage smirked and walked over to the sink, flipping open the cabinet to the left of the sink and rummaging around inside. Hound's eyes widened as a plastic jar was procured from the cabinet, filled with chocolate-chip cookies. Mirage pulled out a cookie and handed it to Hound.

"How did you-?" Hound began but Mirage simply shrugged.

"I'm nosy." He stated simply and Hound left it at that.

The silence lasted slightly longer this time and Hound finally broke it.

"You really should get back to sleep… I'm going to be doing chores in an hour anyway, you need to sleep." He ate his cookie in a few bites, downed the rest of his milk and rinsed out the two glasses. "Breakfast is hot and on the table at eight if you want it." Mirage stared at the other boy blankly for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you." Hound turned at the soft reply, but Mirage was already gone. The tanned boy sighed and slumped against the counter, running his hands through his hair.

Being around Mirage made a primal desire in the pit of his stomach flare to life, pulling at his heart strings violently every time he caught sight of that self-assured smirk. Their kiss had only made these feelings grow and Hound found himself longing for the contact again. Why had he kissed him in the first place? Sure it had felt really, really good and he hadn't really been thinking completely straight (that sounded wrong) but he should have just pulled back instead of pushing on…

Which was just wrong!

Hound grabbed a chunk of his hair and growled to himself, pressing his forehead to the nearby cabinets. The cold wood did little to soothe the burning ache in his chest and head, the two battlefields continuing their civil war within his body.

His heart was telling him that it didn't matter, that even if Mirage was a boy it was okay, that in the end gender didn't amount to anything. His head, on the other hand, was echoing words like "Sodomite", "Faggot" and "Fairy" in his mind.

"Maybe Mirage isn't like that." Hound reasoned with himself, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe he's straight…" Though Hound doubted it.

At the moment, Hound doubted himself as well.

"What are you doing, Hound…" He murmured to himself, unaware that Mirage was leaning against the wall just outside the kitchen, listening to him move around before he went back to his guest room.

The albino boy sighed and lay down on the small, twin-sized bed, curling his arms around his pillow as he frowned at the wall.

He really didn't need to be getting attached to the hick. Hound was below nothing to the world that Mirage came from and if Mirage got too attached he would seriously consider trying to convince Hound to go back to Los Angeles with him. And if Hound went back with him then there was no telling what his parents or the public would say to that…

Besides, he would be gone in a couple of weeks at the most; it just didn't make sense for him to form any attachment to anyone in the small town…

Did it?

"_**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**_

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?"

_**~~ Snow Patrol "Chasing Cars"**_

**Footnotes: **

"**Crossing" one's self is when someone will touch their forehead, the center of their chest then each shoulder with their pointer and middle fingers. It is a tradition that Christians use both in prayer, to protect themselves from evil and to ask for forgiveness from God.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because they are so amazing I shall probably put Carlough in my honorable mentions for nearly every chapter to come.**

**Also, I didn't put this in the beginning, now I realize I should have: This fic is not continuity specific. You will be seeing people from G1, TFA, Energon, 2007 and 2009 Movies and IDW comics. If anyone wants to see a certain character in this fic then you can PM me, but I can't make any promises that they will be featured in any more than a cameo unless you can give me a way they can fit into the plot.**

_**Southern Values and Californication**_

**Chapter 4**

Mirage was sitting on the back porch as Hound and Trailbreaker worked, hoisting bales of hay from a black pickup truck with another shorter but equally brawny man. The young albino was wearing a pair of daisy dukes shorts, a loose-fitting tank top and a pair of aviator shades, a bottle of sunscreen in hand as he rubbed the moist white solution over his body, even though he was in the shade of the porch.

It was about eleven in the morning and Mirage, having grown bored of the inside of the house and not daring to work Hound's monstrosity that he called a car on his own, had been overcome with curiosity when he had seen the truck arriving.

Now, he sat on the porch swing, rubbing lotion into his shoulders and legs as he watched the three perfect specimens of masculinity working up a healthy sheen of sweat.

Hound was in his overall's, though he had donned a white undershirt and a pair of heavy lace-up boots. His green hair fell into his eyes and clung to his sweat-soaked face as he lifted the heavy bales of hay, carrying them to the nearby barn. Trailbreaker was dressed in his jeans and a tee shirt, a pair of cowboy boots covering his enormous feet as he hoisted a bale onto his shoulder, hauling a second bale in his other hand.

Mirage watched the two men, his hands never ceasing their circular massage-like movements on his skin as he did so, lifting a leg to apply the sunscreen to his calves and thighs.

His eyes were automatically drawn to a certain area of anatomy on the very obvious males in question, lingering at the seams and wrinkles of the front of thick jeans, attempting to determine their sizes. Obviously they were large, but really they could simply be compensating for something… Trailbreaker crouched down to lift a dropped hay bale and Mirage got a perfect view of tight pulled jeans over what he was looking for.

He certainly wasn't disappointed.

Oh, he knew that he didn't stand a chance with Trailbreaker. The guy was married after all and didn't seem like the type to even consider someone being gay (he had not noticed that Mirage had practically undressed him with his eyes when they had first met), but his son… His son was a different matter entirely.

Disregarding his previous scruples about gaining any sort of attachment to anyone in the piss poor town, Mirage considered Hound.

Obviously he was gay. Really, even if he was straight he wouldn't have kissed Mirage or allowed Mirage to kiss him back unless he was so drunk off his ass that he couldn't tell the difference between genders. He was so innocent and trusting too, which was slightly disturbing to Mirage in a way that he couldn't quite place… In any case, the entire situation boiled down to two undeniable facts that made up the young Californian's mind almost instantly: One, Hound was hot as hell. Two, even if Mirage did get in his pants, the relationship would undoubtedly disintegrate when he left back for California… or Malibu, depending on when his car was fixed…

Mirage had to resist the urge to let his smirk curl across his face as he leaned back on the porch swing, plotting behind the reflective lenses of his glasses.

His first opening came soon enough when the truck was unloaded and Trailbreaker and the other man came over, going inside to get a drink.

"Hey, Mirage, you want something to drink?" Trailbreaker asked and Mirage smiled politely. "No thank you, I'm fine." The enormous man shrugged but smiled and went into the house. Mirage paused only for a moment before standing and walking over to Hound, hips swaying and head held high as he approached the truck where Hound was seated.

The younger boy was removing his tee shirt, the front and straps of his overalls slung about his hips as he pulled the sweat-soaked piece of fabric off, looking up in surprise when Mirage leaned against one of the tail-lights of the truck.

"Mirage." He murmured, unsure of what to expect.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday…"

"It's okay… I shouldn't have done it either." Hound knew instantly what the other boy was talking about.

Mirage held up his bottle of sunscreen.

"Let me make it up to you." He climbed onto the bed of the truck, sitting behind Hound, who twisted slightly, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, it's just sunscreen."

"You don't have to, you probably need it more."

"Look if you get sunburned too much you get skin cancer, there goes most of your life after that." Mirage stated with a wave of his hand. Hound didn't protest after that.

Mirage squeezed a generous amount of the sunscreen onto his hand, pressing the cool gel onto Hound's shoulder. Hound's back went bolt straight and he bit his lip at the sensation, relaxing marginally when Mirage began to massage the stuff into his skin, spreading it out over his broad back and strong shoulders. It didn't even occur to the younger boy that Mirage's hands were a little too firm on his body as they felt over every muscular inch of his back. After a few minutes of the massage-like motions Hound was putty in the older boy's hands, Mirage smirking inwardly as he moved to cover Hound's chest.

Hound stiffened and his half-closed eyes snapped open when he felt Mirage's slender fingers rubbing his pectorals.

"Calm down, big boy." Mirage murmured, his fingers dragging up and down the rock solid abdomen. "Almost done."

Hound was shaking slightly as Mirage finished, his hands pressing dangerously close to the top of his boxers as he finished up, standing and wiping his hands on his jeans.

"There you go." Mirage shrugged and walked away, Hound fairly falling back onto the bed of the truck as he watched the pale figure returning to the porch, his eyes glued to long, slender legs as his heart pounded in his ears. He was pretty sure he was slightly hard at this point and closed his eyes for a moment to try and will the feeling away.

The sound of the screen door slamming open drew Hound from his thoughts as Trailbreaker and Ironhide came out, roaring with laughter. The boy straightened and refastened his overalls, not bothering with his shirt as his daddy approached.

"That's it for today, son." Trailbreaker slapped the solid boy on his back. "Go out and have some fun with your friends, and take Mirage with you."

"Yes, sir." Hound nodded and stood, walking over to Mirage, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the other boy. "You want to go into town with me? Me and the guys usually hang out at the local Honkytonk."

Mirage gave an unimpressed look, even with his shades on.

"The local what?"


End file.
